The Raven: An Explosive Thriller About Hogwarts Most Badass Hero
by KingElessor
Summary: When a dangerous international wizard-terrorist catches the attention of the magic ministry, an old hero is forced to face the demons of his past, returning to a world he despises. Drinks (and magic beans), sex, explosions, bullets and spells flying through the air. Embark on the sinister journey of a man searching for reveange.
1. Chapter 1

**The Raven: An Explosive Thriller About Hogwarts Most Badass Hero - Part 1**

 **Prologue**

Hogwarts, 1998.

A frightened teenager was sit down, head between the knees and backs to the wall, crying. The sound off its tears increasing as the sounds of the explosions blasted harder, where cutting the silence of the common room. His body was shaking while his mind was trap into a sea storm of thoughts. He simply couldn't move. He had lost track of time, desperate with the situation, until he sensed something in the room: the grey lady was approaching.  
The ghost stood in front of him; her face in deep sorrow. The boy slowly raised his head, eyes deep red and tears pouring out, and looked at her.

\- Your kindred is dying - said bluntly - time to get up.

\- I can't - mumbled him.

\- You have too, please - her voice changed to a much sinister tone, especially the last word.

\- No, you don't understand - hi begged - I can't help then. I just can't.

\- You know you very well dear - now, in a much comforting tone - I know what you can do. Please get up.

\- I can't

\- She will die. That's what you want? To Hide...like a coward?

\- No! Please...

\- Then get up, get up and save her. C'mon boy. Get up!

He slowly raised to his feet and took the wand with his shaky hands.  
\- Good, now get down there and strike back!

He walked out of the room, still mumbling, his skinny body pushing hard maintain its balance while reaching for the battleground.

Hogwarts was on fire, with its exterior ground turned into a bloody mess. The teenager walked scared, dodging fallen colleagues and death eaters making their final push. He stopped at a group of wounded students with the ravenclaw symbol near the garden entrance. They looked scared. A professor was helping with the healing while other group was holding a perimeter to defend any possible aggressor. He recognized a classmate among them.

\- Hey, have you seen Elizabeth?

\- I think she is outside – said the short girl with curly hair – She was looking for you. Where were you?

He ignored her question and ran to the battlefield outside. The chaos was overwhelming. In desperation, he screamed her name loudly, in a foolish attempt to be hear on the middle of the battle.

\- Over here – shouted a young man – Hurry.

They seemed surrounded by a group of death eaters. He came close when they advanced to them. Elizabeth was there. Tall, beautiful and implacably well dressed. A woman with such class and finesse. She never looked so pretty like on that moment. The spell hit her right on her chest. Her body was push meters away until hit a wall. He screamed with all his strengths and ran to her. She was severely wounded, but still conscious.

\- Elizabeth – he was crying – oh god, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

\- Wher…- her breath was slowing down – where..were you?

The eyes became static and her arms dropped to the floor, as he was holding her head close to his chest. Her beautiful red hear on his face. That was last time he would felt her smell. He cried at first, and then it turned into a sinister screen of pure rage. He slowly put her body on the floor and took her wand on his left hand. Some students were in shock by his breakdown.

\- Stand aside – he said, with a grim face.

A death eater came out of his cover to face him, with a big laughter on his face. He was going to say something, but the teenager was faster. He pointed both of the wands to the evil minion and shouted: "Avadra Kedavra". The death eater opened his eyes widely because he couldn't believe what he saw. A green and red lighting sparked out of the wands and hit him in the face. The death eater dropped dead after the fatal shot. Two other showed up on his defense, and the kid delivered it: Avadra Kedavra! Avadra Kedavra! He was deadly with both wands. No one were capable to stop him.

He advanced trough the field, hitting any minions he could. He would not stop until every single one of them were dead. "Avadra Kedavra" he screamed so anyone could hear it. His frenzy was out of control as he fired to kill. He just wanted to kill and murder. He felt blood on his mouth as he dropped every enemy that tried to match him until fatigue took place. As the battle reached a dramatic grand finale, he fell, exhausted. The remaining students and teachers staring at him in absolute shock and disgust. He returned the look, tears rolling out of his eyes, and he laughed one last time. He didn't even realize he was holding major wounds. It didn't matter anymore. He just shut his eyes hoping to never wake up again.

 **Chapter 1 - Operation Sandstorm**

Afghanistan, 2015

Staff Sergeant Stephen Hunter woke up scared, shirt moistened in sweat. The first thought on his mind was that the base camp were being raid, but he suddenly realized he was just having a bad dream. It was still 3:00 o`clock in the morning and the operation would only take place a few hours later. He tried to go back to sleep but the nightmare got into him. Many years passed since he experienced such disturbing mosaic of darkness and despair. Maybe the war was starting to collect its price after so many years, he thought.

He left the tent for a cigarette outside. It was still dark, but the sky was clean enough to show the infinite amount of stars. Hunter light up the cigarette and went for a short walk through the sand. He was a tall man, with large shoulders and strong muscles. His blonde hair shaved in a standard military buzz cut and no beard. Being entrenched in the desert for so long keeps you without tracks of dates and time in general. The sensation he had was that he was there for months. The body was getting tired faster – maybe because of the job or perhaps because he was aging – and for the first time Stephan wish he could go back to England. Maybe request for a vacation. Since he joined the Special Air Service many years ago, his life became harder; he just could not remember the last time he took a break.

He enjoyed the opportunity and made a quick inspection around. A lonely sentinel was on patrol.

\- Great fucking night isn't it private?

\- Absolutely Sarge, at least the dusty wind calmed down.

\- I'm not sure. This bloody desert don't give a break. I got sand in every part of my body. Pisses me the hell off.

The sentinel laughed, but Hunter wasn't in a mood for small talk, so he headed to the small common area where a good bottle of scotch was stash. Alone with his thoughts, he felt weird. He had a feeling that he could not explain, except that he was disturbed. His mind tried to trick him by brought up memories he made sure to bury in the deepest corners of his brain. War has its price and Hunter have been fighting for too long. The best solution, he concluded, was to drink the whole bottle until sleep.

Next morning, Hunter was woke with a painful headache. He made sure to put on his feet as fast as possible and get ready for the coming mission. For the first in years, he was feeling anxious in an abnormal way. It was supposed to be a standard "snatch-and-grab" operation, but something else was telling him it would be very different. At 17:30 PM, he joined the rest of the detachment for the briefing:

\- All right, here is the plan – said Captain McMillan pointing to a board with a region map – we will fly in two choppers to these landing areas. Those points are half kilometer from the entrance point of the cave. Our mission is to capture Amir Rostamzadeh alive and every Intel in his possession. We should expect resistance right before the entrance. According to the Intelligence two small teams, heavily armed with RPGs, are patroling the area. We are going to operate with a small detachment of two squads. Sergeant Lipton, is your team ready?

\- Yes sir.

\- Hunter?

\- Aye, Captain.

\- Good, any questions?

\- Actually, I do have a question sir – said Hunter – Rostamzadeh is far from be a highly valueable asset, why are we going after him?

\- Sergeant, we have Intel from the MI6 that confronts with rest of our allies about Mr. Farad's allegiances. We need to move before he realizes he became important to us. The reason is above my pay grade and I do not have the answer. Any other questions?

Nobody said anything.

\- You have your orders gentleman, we leave in 30 minutes.

The choppers left the base with the thirteen men right to the landing point, without any resistance on the way. Captain McMillan was leading the crew trough the operation. A very experienced and respected officer like him knew the risks implied in a direct assault. Right before reaching the huge opened plains that stood before the cave entrance, he preferred a detour through the surrounding hills. Despite the difficulty of the path, they could get a better view of the whole area, which, for their surprise, were empty. There were no patrols or lonely sentinels guarding de place.

\- This is weird sir – said Sgt. Lipton – is it possible the Intel was wrong? This place was supposed to be guarded. At least by a few men.

\- This does not smell good – Hunter left the word in the air. He bad feelings and anxious was increasing. If first he was just worried, now he was sure something was deeply wrong. The feeling of desperation started to consume him but he could not explain why. I t was not just the lack of men – he have faced many worst situations before and sometimes Intel were just bad – his was afraid of the cave. He looked deep from his binoculars to the entrance. The pitch dark was terrifying along with the sunset. He kept looking to the dark while some old thoughts tried to leave the cage in his subconscious. Hi forced everything back to the bottom because, even consider such hypotheses, would be too much painful. No, that is not it. It is just a bad feeling, he thought, it happened before. He was woke from his daydream by his Captain:

\- Sergeant Hunter, we are going in. Lipton, you take point!

The sergeant and his team took the lead of the mission, covering the rest as they reached at the doorsteps of the cave. Lipton stopped at front of the entrance. His body was shanking in a abnormal way.

\- Are you all right mate? – asked Hunter, worried.

\- I don't know, there is something wrong – he nervously replied.

Hunter knew at that point that his instincts were correct. He knew what he was feeling. He sensed it before. The mission had to be abort or they would all be in serious trouble. "Fuck me. How can I explain to the Captain?" he thought, but it was too late: McMillan pushed the detachment inside the cave, leading the way.

The place was narrow at first, then it widely spread its way until a large hall. The cave was much bigger than they expected, with huge celling and illumined by torches.

They walked in formation, covering every spot possible in order to be prepared to an attack. McMillan, suddenly, fainted a little.

\- Sir? – asked Hunter.

\- I'm fine Sergeant – but his eyes told a different story – let's keep going.

Hunter looked to the other soldiers and realized that none of them were looking as sharp as usual. They were all feeling it. Hunter could not just hold it anymore.

\- Captain, we need to abort this mission. They already know we are here. They are setting us a trap.

\- Are you insane Sergeant Hunter? We can't leave without him.

\- I'm begging you sir. We can't – he missed the correct words – we can't face them.

The Captain was going to say something but it was too late. A man walked from the shadows above a small plateu a few meters away from them.

\- He is right Captain – said the man with a sardonic voice – but don't worry, you all are going to serve a purpose.

He seemed old with his long grey hair. His eyes were light green and he had a very well trimmed goatee. He was wearing long vests and, in his left hand, a wand was pointing at the soldiers. The team immediately aimed their rifles to the mysterious man.

\- Amir Rostamzadeh, you're under arrest – shouted Captain McMillan – drop that thing on your hand and slowly walk. Hands behind your head or we will open fire.

Hunter wasn't aiming his rifle, but his eyes was facing the wizard in plain shock. Rostamzadeh returned the stare and said with a smirk.

\- Ah, you. You are not like them aren't you? I can see it. Tell me, do you still think you can save your muggle friends, Sergeant?

\- What the fuck is he talking about Hunter?

Hunter didn't answer. He was in shock. His mind was scrambling, trying to find a way out of that mess.

\- Well Captain – Rostamzadeh turned his eyes to McMillan – I'm afraid I can't obey your command.

\- You have three seconds to do as I say or we will take you down – said the Captain.

\- No, Captain – he replied with calm – This ends now.

The cold wind that's been following those men along the cave intensified as long dark creatures emerges from the corners of the room. The soldiers immediately pointed their guns to the creatures.

\- Stand down! – Ordered the Captain – Stay the fuck down.

"They can see them! How the fuck is that possible?" thought Hunter.

\- Yes, Sergeant, your friends can see them – said Rostamzadeh as if he just read Hunters mind – Your time is running out. Did you brought your wand?

\- Open fire! – Shouted Captain McMillan.

\- No! – Hunter was begging – We need to run Captain! We need to run now!

They didn't even bothered. The guns started to sing as the bullets ripped trough the creatures bodies without even scratching them.

\- So uncivilized…– said Rostamzadeh.

\- Dammit – Hunter pulled his team corporal by the shirt – Cease-fire right now, we got go! Everybody, run!

\- God dammit Hunter, get back in line and start shooting – shouted the Captain.

\- Bloody hell! – said the Corporal – get out of the way.

He pulled a grenade out of his belt and threw it in front two of the creatures. The blast hit then hard, but they kept walking towards their spot.

\- Our weapons are useless Captain, Hunter is right! – said Lipton.

Hunter stepped away from then and stood on the hall entrance. He touched the button of his radio:

\- Alfa one this is bravo six do you copy? We need an extraction, now!

No response.

\- Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

\- Go Hunter – Rostamzadeh was taunting him – Save yourself. They would never understand you.

The sergeant decided one more try, but the creatures were closing the gap. One of then approached to a forward soldier who ran out of bullets. As he was trying to reload, the creature grabbed him on his arms and took him to the ground. Private Woods didn't resist. His body was being dried up. He opened his mouth too scream but he had no more strenght to fight, so the creature embraced him and kissed his lip, frozing him to oblivion. The detachment saw that scene in terror. They tried to flee to Hunters direction, but they were surrounded: the creatures jumped on them, hungry for their souls. Hunter stood still. His body couldn't move. He knew it was impossible to defeat then. He looked impotent as every one of his team mates agonized in pain, absolutely helpless. He saw Lipton begging for help. Corporal Dunn was crying in desperation. Rostamadeh was laughing.

After the feast, all the creatures turned their attentions to hunter, but even so, he stood still.

\- Wait – ordered Rostamzadeh – Not him.

\- Come on you son of bitch – Hunter spited on floor – Come get me.

\- No, Sergeant Hunter – he was smiling – your friends served the purpose. I think I will let you be the witness of little show. For my lucky, your are the only one here capable to…well…you know what. This has been I surprise, I admit. I didn't expect one of ours among their ranks. If you could only imagine how glad I am. Lucky seems to find me everywhere I go.

Hunter, in a quick move, drew his rifle and aimed to Rostamzadeh. He squeezed the trigger, hoping to hit that moron's hand.

\- Good bye Sergeant – said Rostamzadeh waving his wand as he disappeared in the air.

The creatures slowly walked away and disappeared in the shadows. Hunter approached the fallen teammates, his nerves exploding in fury.

\- You fucking piece of shit – he mumbled – I'm going to find you and gut you down. You God damn son of a bitch. Mark my fucking words!

 **Chapter 2 - Back On The Grid**

London, Ministry of Magic

The head of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement was sitting on the chair for more than ten minutes.

– Mr. Director, good evening, can I get you something?

\- Thank you Mr. Potter.

\- My secretary told me you were waiting, im sorry for the delay.

\- That's fine Mr. Potter I came unnoticed. There are urgent matters I need to discuss with you

\- Sure, I am all ears – said Potter sitting on his chair.

\- I was send by the Minister of Magic itself. There is an issue and the minister wants the chief auror leading this investigation himself.

\- What investigation Mr. Director? I am afraid I haven't been informed of anything.

\- No, you have not. This came up recently. Tell me Potter, have you ever heard about a wizard named Amir Rostamzadeh?

\- I don't think so. Why?

\- Well, the Minister wants him to be apprehend.

\- What is this about Director?

\- Rostamzadeh is rogue auror, who has been disappeared since 1988. We suspected he joined the Voldemorts cohorts during the ninnies, but he never showed up. After we hunt down all Voldemorts minions, Rostamzadeh was not among then. For many years, we heard rumors of his actions in many parts of the world but we could never confirm any of them. He is responsible for many incidents with casualties.

\- I don't understand, if we never had any evidence that he fliped to the dark side, or couldn't even locate him, how come the Minister wants me to handle this?

\- Because he showed up five weeks ago.

\- What happened?

\- I don't know exactly how to explain, but he was found by muggles. A group of their aurors of something called army.

\- Soldiers – said Potter.

\- Yes, precisely. I had a hand for someone from the muggle department to help me with that, I am sorry – said the director a little embarrassed – anyway, this group of soldiers were conducting some kind mission in a cave in Afghanistan when they found Rostamzadeh. We don't know exactly what happened and what they faced, but the entire group was killed, except one man.

\- How did you get that information? Is it solid?

\- Very solid Mr. Potter, it came from one of our best assets. And here where it becomes more interesting. Do you know who this survivor is?

\- No, please tell me – said Harry annoyed by all that mystery.

\- Stephen Hunter.

Potter took a few seconds to process the information.

\- Hold on. You said Stephen Hunter?! You mean "The" Stephen Hunter?!

\- In flesh.

\- Are you sure? He is been disappeared for 17 years. How is that possible? Why is he working with muggles?

\- We have no idea what he is been doing all these years. That is precisely why you were chose for this task. Before you start the investigation you ought to locate Hunter e bring him in to assist you.

\- Wait a minute – Potter smirked – What make you believe that Hunter will cooperate? He probably left our world because he did not want anything to do with us.

\- It does not matter, Potter. Hunter is the only person who saw Rostamzadeh in decades. We have no leads: all of his records are gone; there are no photos of him or any people capable of recognizing him, and that is not all. The muggles probably did not wrote on their reports what happened in the cave. Hunter would never tell then what he saw, but he can tell us what happened. He can detail the events and maybe we can have some clues. He is essential for the investigation.

\- I understand and I agree with you, but there is more to this isn't it?

\- I don't see were you're are going Potter.

\- The Hunters are an old and traditional family. His father, mother, brothers, sisters, uncles, you name it; all of them have powerful positions in many places. Years ago, when I took this office, his father came to me. He begged me to locate his son and I did tried to locate him, but there were no place to start. Hi simply vanished, leaving no trails after the Hogwarts battle.

\- Well Potter, the Minister is a close friend to Mr. Edward Hunter, but I do not know if he was informed about his son being located. Anyway, thats not important. You need his help for this case.

\- Fine, where can I find him?

\- He's been retransferred to England. His base is in Credenhill, in Hereforshire. I don't know how long time he will stay there until they send him abroad again, so I suggest you do this as soon as possible.

\- All right, I will see what I can do.

\- Here are the dossiers – said the director handing two folders to Potter – one about our rogue agent and the other about Hunter. There are few information about them, but its something to start. Hurry up Potter, this absolutely urgent and the Minister wants every resource on this.

\- Great…

Harry flew to Credenhill a few hours' later, right after briefing his team. The task, he presumed, would be complicated enough. Bringing other wizards with him could put Hunter in a defense position. It was a warm and sunny day, good enough for a broom fly. Harry easily spotted the heavily militarized place when in Credenhill. He gentled landed the broom and headed to the base entrance.

Hunter was at the office, playing a desk jockey role after been pushed out of the field due to the events in Afghanistan. His mood was the worst possible and he only thought was to blow his brains off. Death seemed to be a good option compared to that boring assignment. The telephone in front of him ringed.

\- There is someone here to talk to you sergeant – said the secretary voice on the other side – should I send him in?

\- Yes please – anything to get me rid of this stupid job he thought.

Harry Potter, dressed in a discreet suit, entered the room. Hunter, still looking down to a mount of paper, told him to seat.

\- Staff Sergeant Stephen Hunter I presume?  
\- Who the fuck are you? – replied grumpy.  
\- My name is Potter. Harry Potter.

Hunters eyes opened in a blast as he almost jumped of the chair. He slowly raised his head to face the wizard. He face was tight, jaws compressed and the heart exploding in adrenaline.  
\- Bloody hell…why the fuck I'm not surprised?  
\- Perhaps you know why I'm here.  
\- Do I? – Hunter answered angry - Potter, give me a good reason not to shoot you down right away.  
\- I was expecting a much warmer welcome from an old classmate.  
\- No, don't pull that shit on me. What the fuck do you want?  
\- I need your help; also, people are looking for you.  
\- A lot of people are looking for me. Ask the Taliban?  
\- Aren't you even curious why?  
\- Actually I'm not.  
\- A lot of things changed since you vanished and people have been searching for you. I've even heard rumor, all exaggerated of course, about you joining Voldemorts last remaining followers.  
\- Nobody found me because I didn't want to be found and i intend to remain that way, and fuck Voldemort, he can suck my tallywacker for all i care.  
\- Maybe, but there some things going on in the other side. You saw it.  
\- And why is that my fucking problem?  
\- A rogue auror is on the run. You are the only person capable to identify him.  
\- Capital! Still don't give a fuck  
\- I see that you made peace with yourself, somehow. However, you might want to hear what I have to say. At least give me that. After you hear me, if you decide you really don't want anything to do with our affairs, I promise I will go away.  
\- Fine Potter; meet me at Joey Rays Pub near the train station at 6:00 PM. And make you sure you go alone because if i see anything that smells like a set up, I will put you down before you can touch your bloody stupid wand and shove it up your arsehole. Do I make myself clear?  
\- Fair enough.  
\- Good, now fuck off.

Harry arrived at the pub on the time Hunter told him. The place looked old and poorly maintained. There were some drunk ruffians at the door, talking very loud. Inside, the place was crowded with too many people the place seemed capable to hold. He saw hunter on a table and approached him. A tall, strong type stood on his way, hand on Harry's chest.  
\- Is this necessary?  
\- Standard procedure Potter, it's not personal. Or maybe it is. – said Hunter.

\- Boss, he is carrying this weird twig.  
\- Thank you Terry, I take it from here. Sit down Mr. Potter; can I get you something to drink? Don't even think about ask for that sissy butter beer you used to have in Hogwarts.

\- I'm fine, thank you.  
\- So, enough of cheap talk. Tell me something: why are you in the middle of this Potter?  
\- I am the Chief Auror of the UK section. The Ministry of Magic wants me to handle this case.  
\- Oh great! So you are a constable now. That's fucking amazing. Cheers – said Hunter laughing loudly.

\- What about you Hunter? What you became?

\- I'm am a servant of our Majesty the Queen of England – he said in pompous way, raising his pint on a toast gesture.

\- Why did you joined the Army?

\- Long story. Im not in the mood.  
\- People still talk about what you did, y'a know.  
\- I bet. Eleven plus KIAs, hell of a mark. And i was just getting started.  
\- I'm not sure if it was the right thing to do, but ok.  
\- Fuck you Mr. Constable, are you going to arrest me for that? I did what I had to do and if you ask me, no, I don't regret it. The only regret i have was not killing more of them. Don't need any lecture from you.

\- There are mix feelings about your actions. Many believe what you did was profane. It became a case in the magic community: "Was Stephen Hunters actions justified?"

\- You damn right it was.  
\- Just for the record, do you kept tracks about what goes on the other side? Have you heard what happened after you left?

\- No Potter, I gave my back to all of that shit. I don't care about any of this.

\- I'm really curious. Why did you left?

\- I had my reasons. Thats all you need to know.

\- Well, to be fair, you became quite a legend too. I dare to say your name holds more power and respect in Ravenclaw than the old Rowena herself. They got songs about you, portraits on the common hall and events to celebrate your deeds, despite all the controversy. They even call you "The Raven".

For the first time, Stephan Hunter didn't had any smart comment to taunt Potter with. That kind o information caught him of guard. He stared at Potter with deeply sorrowful eyes.

\- Great to hear it Potter. My family used to despise me for not going to Gryffindor like the rest of then, but Ravenclaw is a great and respected house and I enjoyed it. Never complained about it. It could be worse. I could have been sent to Hufflepuff and be surrounded by autists, but enough of this. What do you want from me Potter?

\- I need you to come back with me.

\- Not a chance.  
this is serious, we need you.

\- I made promise to myself that I would never go back. I am sorry. Even if a wanted, The Regiment would not release me. Not after the internal inquiry going on. You cannot imagine the shit storm I'm going through. I cant tell them the truth.

\- Don't worry about the Regiment.

\- Ah I see, you can play some sorcery on them. So low.

\- I can see your reasons, but let me ask something: how many men have you lost there?

Hunters face became darker.

\- You don't go wann go that way Potter.

\- Do you honest believe you might able to avenge them by staying in the army? I can give you the chance to make him pay. That's what you want, isn't it?

\- You are a piece of shit Potter, always have been. Did you know that?

\- I don't care what you think. What I offer is real. You know it.

Hunter took a few seconds staring at his old classmate. He coulnd believe how things got that way. He always felt like he could never put that world behind, no matter how hard he tried. The day finally came.

\- Alright Potter, let's make a deal.

\- I'm listening.

\- First, I don't want anyone knowing I'm around, especially my family. Second, when this is over, im out for good and I don't want you people looking for me for the rest of my existence. Can you do that Potter?

\- Yes, it seems reasonable.

\- Good, one more thing. I get to take that fucker down.

\- Im not sure about that, we have standard procedures too follow. We can't just k

\- Fuck that boy wonder. This is out of the table or I won't go.

Potter took a few seconds thinking.

\- Okay, I will see what I can do about this. I will make sure you make the arrest at least.

\- Well, that's a start – Hunter stood his hand – don't fuck with me Potter, that's a warning.

\- Fine. We need to go now.

Hunter shook his head and finished the pint. The two wizards walk together outside the bar, to an abandoned lot around the corner of the street.

\- I'm brought an extra broom for you. Still remember how to fly this?  
\- Bloody hell Potter, I'm too pissed for that kind of ride.  
\- Great! Just follow my lead  
\- bollocks!

They arrived in London a few hours later. Hunter had to rely on Potters help the entire trip not to fall from the broom. He quickly took of the broom after landing and got close to a wall, right beside the ministry entrance. Harry turn his head to the other side as the man was putting his stomach through his mouth.

\- Shit, I told you Potter.

\- Feel better now?

\- Fuck no!

\- Lets go – said potter opening the phone booth – we are about to enter the ministry and for the first time in 17 years you will be back. There will be no turning back after this point and you will be navigating into not-so uncharted territories for you. Are you ready for this?

\- Sure Mr. Constable, why the hell not?

 **END OF PART 1**


	2. The Witch-Hunt

**Chapter 3: The Witch-hunt**

Ministry of Magic Headquarters.

\- I can't fucking believe it! What did I said to you?

\- I swear I did not know about this. Rumors that you were coming back must have leaked – Potter defended himself.

\- That's pretty convenient, huh?

The atrium of the Ministry of Magic was full of journalists, and other passers-by crowded around Hunter and Potter. The reporters fired their cameras to take pictures of the Raven and bombarded him with questions and inquiries of the most diverse possible. Young students waved the Ravenclaw flag, shouting the name of Stephen Hunter. A group of excited women threw flowers at him while others carried posters with the words "Marry me Stephen Hunter". On the other hand, a smaller but rather loud group of people shouted insults like "Traitor", "Murderer", "Unforgivable" and other more blunt like "You disgusting piece of shit".

\- You're going to pay for this. Most definitely – Hunter grunted.

\- Okay guys, get out of the way, come on! Mr. Hunter has no statement to make - Potter shouted, trying to make their way through the crowd.

\- Mr. Potter, is the Raven being arrested?"

\- Why did you return now, Mr. Hunter?" Where have you been all these years?

\- Mr. Hunter is it true that you were living with the Muggles?

\- No comments, no comments – cried Harry.

\- Fuck off! – replied Hunter to the reporters – I swear Potter, I will draw my pistol and shoot the air, maybe that will scared them.

\- Did you forget that Muggle artifacts do not work here?

\- Bollocks! Let's get the fuck out here already.

After considerable effort the two managed to move through the hectic crowd to one of the elevators. When the doors closed, Hunter gave a long sigh and bent down, his hands on his knee:  
\- What the fuck. All that noise made me sicker. I think I'm going to throw up again.

\- Shall I take you to the infirmary?

\- Fuck you, no!

\- Hold on, it will pass soon. Maybe you should drink less.

\- Youre a funny man Mr. Constable, very fucking funny.

\- Here's our stop – said Harry opening the door – welcome to the level two, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Hunter and Harry entered the hall of the Auror section. It was a huge room, full of tables and employees working in various cases. Most of them, when they saw the two, stopped what they were doing to admire Raven. The buzz began to flow through the office. Everyone was dying with curiosity to know what he was doing there with the Head of the Section.

\- This is where the Aurors are." Our staff is divided into teams that work according to specializations. Usually they work in pairs when they solve common cases, but in our situation, I set up a task force. Now there's no time to show you how this works, so let's get right to the point.

Harry led Hunter to the end of the hall, where his office was. As they entered, Hunter came upon three different figures.

\- Hunter, let me introduce you to the team. I want you to meet Edmond Lenton, one of our most experienced aurors and a major investigator. He has a keen sense to find clues when no one seems capable to – Harry pointed to a man of medium height, light blue eyes, and a protruding belly. He was bald and his face was not too old, but he was tired, although he was sympathetic to Hunter.

\- Nice to meet you mate, I'm looking forward to working with you - he said, shaking hands with the Sergeant. Hunter returned the grip with equal strength.

\- This one is John Archibald, he was a member of Hit Wizard, our elite division, for many years and knows better than anyone how to deal with high-risk bandits. This is the guy you're going to want watching your six – Hunter liked the man thanks to Harry's description and immediately he remembered of his team mates at the Special Air Service. Archibald, however, didn't look like a typical commando: he was very tall and had his blond hair tied in a long ponytail. He had light blue eyes that were quite intimidating, and his physical bearing resembled that of a professional swimmer.

Finally, this is Miss. Patricia Sweeney, she works at the International Magic Office of Law, but eventually we Aurors turn to her to help us in some cases, especially involving foreigners or anything that involves another country. Your contacts will be very useful to us. In addition, she will also oversee our work and report directly to the looked at her with much interest. She was tall and lean as a model, her face was simple but it showed an air of superiority and so aristocratic that looked evident it was a painful for her to be among cops. She just nodded to Hunter with very discreet smile.

\- Please, Hunter, sit down - said Harry cordially.

Hunter sat in an upholstered chair, besides Harry's desk. The office was small and barely airy, bust it looked well organized and very clean.

\- Stephen - Harry said friendly - This is standard procedure. You were witness to a serious crime and we need to get your testimony before we start the investigation.  
\- Sure, Potter - Hunter said, sighing as he rubbed his temples - Just get on with it.

Harry positioned a parchment on a table and cast a spell, making the feather-shaped pen float. When Harry began the questions, the pen began to write quickly on the old paper.

\- Well, start talking about "Operation Sandstorm" your role in it.

Hunter took a few seconds as his mind sorted out the events of that terrible day. He then told the two about the work of the British S.A.S. in Afghanistan, as well as all the way traveled until they fell into the clutches of Rostamzadeh.

\- First of all, my sympathies for your companions - said Harry- However, there is something strange about this story. Did you say your companions saw the Dementors?

\- Yes. I was surprised, too. I remember well that Muggles cannot see Dementors, although they can feel their presence.

\- You also said that your soldiers opened fire on them.

\- They even used a grenade. Nothing.

\- Can you tell whether Rostamzadeh was controlling them or manipulating them in any way?"

\- I have no idea.

\- In your report to the British Command - Harry was handling a briefcase with some documents - You report that after the incident you left the cave and called for the air rescue. Nothing is mentioned about what was found in the cave except the bodies of the soldiers. Anything to say about that?

Hunter looked Harry firmly into his eyes and gave a faint smile.

\- You did not think I'd let you check the place, did you?"

\- I'm sure you did not.

\- Well, they would never understand if they found anything, so I thought it would be better to dig the place." Hunter leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms - and my conclusion is that it is some kind of laboratory used by Rostamzadeh. He did not leave much behind except some potion equipment, an old owl and so on.

Hunter pulled a crumpled piece of parchment from the inside pocket of his coat.

\- What is it?

\- I do not know - answered Hunter, shrugging as he handed the paper to Harry - it's written in another language. It does not look like anything I've ever seen.

Harry opened the paper and examined it carefully. Then he showed Patricia.

\- There are a lot of notes here. I do not know that language either; can you shed some light on this Patricia?

She put the round, but the thick-rimmed, glasses, and examined the document. Hunter was staring at her for the first time. Patricia was a normal face, not very flashy, but she dressed impeccably and wore make-up in an elegant way. Her short black hair was quite attractive to Hunter. His tone was always polite and gentle.

\- It's written in Persian.

\- Can you translate that?

"I know very little about this language, but I know enough to say it's Persian. With some time I can translate this.

\- Very well." Harry turned his attention to the two Aurors. "Archie, Lenton, do you have any questions?"

Archibald shook his head, but Lenton nodded.

\- I think you've already covered everything boss, however, I have something to ask. Mr. Hunter, you said Rostamzadeh spared you. How did he find out you were a wizard?

\- They've been following us since we entered the cave. When we came across the dementors I immediately knew what they were about and alerted the others. Rostamzadeh noticed and began to tease me. He probably saw the opportunity for someone to send a message about his actions.

\- Yes, but why were you not you using your wand? Why did not you react?

Hunter laughed loudly.

\- I got rid of my wand more than ten years ago. I gave it to a whore in Cairo. I was too fucking hammered. I think even teach her some spell. What was the name of that one people cant stop looking at you? " _Sonoris_ "?

Archibald and Lenton laughed back, but Harry was embarrassed. Patricia closed her eyes as she shook her head in disapproval and disgust.

Harry was about to say something, but the attention of everyone in the room was taken by a shout in the lobby of the apartment.

\- What is all that noise? - Harry asked confused - Archie, please go check it out.

Archibald promptly left the room.

\- Continuing - Harry said - Patricia, how long do you estimate it will take to translate this.

\- One day. Two at the most. I need to check some books.

\- Okay, meanwhile... - Before Harry finished his sentence, Archibald pushed the door open. His face showed concern.

"Boss, people from Wizengamot are here.

\- What?! Why?!

Archibald was embarrassed. His gaze went straight to Hunter. The sergeant gave a sarcastic laugh.

\- Oh, that's an easy case to crack Constable. They want you to arrest me.

\- That's out of the question!

\- Well, I hope so - replied Hunter – You assured me the Minister of Magic had authorized this."

\- The Minister has no authority over the law enforcement department Mr. Hunter, its call "Checks and Balances" - she said in a pompous way - This mission was not officially authorized, but requested "off the records", as a courtesy. He cannot publicly avow that.

Hunter stared at her. She did not look away. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Hunter smirked and he rolled his eyes in disapproval.

"Let's get this over with - Harry decided – Hunter, you come with us.

The department's hall was crowded: Aurors and other members of the department was arguing with the Wizengamot's officers so loudly that the noise probably reached the atrium. The nerves were out of control. In front of the entrance door, Aldous Yates, the head judge was scorted by other people, including some aurors, two prosecutors and some high officials of the Ministry of Magic. Harry and the others approached and Yates said:

\- Mr. Potter, the man was looking for - said the tall fat man; of hard features and wearing a flashy black overcoat.

\- Your honor - Harry said respectfully - How can I help you?

\- Let's not stand on ceremonies here Mr. Potter. This man - he pointed at Hunter - is a criminal, and you must arrest him immediately.

\- Excuse me your Honor, but there is no charge against him.

\- Mr. Potter, you've been here long enough to know how justice works. This gentleman committed crimes. This is a notorious fact. You have a duty to arrest him, and then the prosecution will do its job. Its simple.

\- On what ground? - asked Harry - it's been seventeen years since. His motives were not unjustified. It is a matter of dispute.

\- And this dispute will be settle on court. We are talking about an unforgivable crime that our society does not tolerated.

"Mr. Hunter is helping us with an ongoing investigation." I can not do this. He is essential to the task force and without it we can not go forward.

"Very well, Mr. Potter," said Yates, taking off his hat and passing it to one of his officers. "If you wish, then I will."

The Judge pulled out his wand and pointed at Hunter. Both were very close together, to the point where the wand almost touched the sergeant's forehead.

\- What are you doing? Harry shouted. "This is not necessary!"

"Stay out of di ..." Yates made the mistake of diverting Hunter's attention for a few seconds. As he turned his face to respond to Harry, Hunter, in a swift motion, using his left hand, grasped the wrist of Yates's arm that wielded his wand and shoved him to the right side, while his trunk was spinning in the same sense. With his other hand, he gripped the wand and pulled her up, arching into Yates' fist, as Hunter pulled her hard, pulling the wand from the Judge's hand. They all stared in amazement at the speed with which the action unfolded. Hunter then pulled Yates's arm and shoved him onto a desk. Hunter grabbed the judge's arm and stretched him, holding him in a wrench, while he used his free hand to press Yates's head.

"Listen to your shit," he said, spitting his anger. "The next time you point your gun at someone, it's good to be ready to shoot.

Immediately, after the shock of all, the Aurors pointed their wands to the officers of the Wizengamot and vice versa.

\- Stop it! Harry shouted. "That's an order!" Put your wands down! This is not necessary.

Yates grunted as Hunter held him still.

\- Let him go! Now!

As Harry tried to calm the moods. A powerful voice echoed through the room, turning the place into a deep silence - Stop this nonsene right now! - was the Minister of Magic all lowered their wands and looked at the imposing man. Hunter let go of the Judge who fell to the floor, rubbing his fists, moaning in pain. Beside the Minister, Hunter saw a tall, gray-haired man and recognized him immediately. His father looked back at him with an unreadable expression, and at that moment Hunter felt a chill run down his spine.


	3. Chapter 4 - Crossroads

**Chapter 4: Crossroads**

Department of Magic Law Enforcement, Aurors Offices.

The silence on Potters office was excruciating as the four men looked at each other without say a word.

\- I'm still waiting for an answer Potter – said the Minister, comfortably seated in the armchair as he fiddled with his hat.

\- Mr. Minister, I assure you someone must have leaked the information that Stephen Hunter was on his way.

\- I do not want to hear any more excuses Potter - the Minister cleared his throat – I am expecting results. I want this mess cleaned up at once. Mr. Hunter's coming was to take place in a smooth way, not under mass media cover. Now everyone is aware that he is not only here but is also collaborating with Aurors. Rumors that a major investigation is under way has already spread. Now I'm going to have a press conference to try to calm the moods.

\- I'm sorry about that, sir. I assure you that I will not allow any further information to leave here.

\- You do not understand, Mr. Potter - said the gray-haired man - This operation is in the verge of gaining daily scrutiny from the press. Everyone on the magical realm are where of our situation and words has been crossing the world. If Rostamzadeh can sum up two plus two, he will know we are coming after him.

\- That means - continued the Minister, this time, looking at Hunter - that if you all failed and Rostamzadeh escapes, well, everyone of was will be held accountable; especially you Mr. Stephen Hunter.

\- Sir, my team and I are doing our best to secure Rostamzadeh's apprehension, but I cannot do my job with the Wizengamot people around my neck.

\- You let me handle with them Potter, for now…however, be aware that this is not going to end up here. Mr. Stephen Hunter's head is on the line, whether we win or not. The only difference is how his public image will be when this is over. I cannot push any more favors – now the minister looked at the man at his side – so I expect we don't have any more problems. Understood?

\- Yes sir.

\- Keep me informed Potter – said the Minister before left the room in a hurry.

\- Mr. Potter, would you mind if a use your office for a moment? I need a word with him. In private.

\- Absolutely Mr. Hunter, I will let you two alone – answered Potter before left the room.

Edward Hunter waited for Harry to leave the room and then looked at his son. His eyes flashed with intense hatred. Stephen took the lead:

\- So…here we are, father.

\- What the hell did you do, Stephen - Edward asked rising from the high chair as he got very close to his son – Just when I appointed Minister of Foreign Relations you appear to cause this bloody chaos.

\- So that's what this is about? Your political aspirations?

\- Don't play dumb with me. You know better than that.

\- I did not want to go back if. It was you people who came after me for help.

\- Believe me, boy, if I had any knowledge about this I would never have allowed it.

They were silent for a moment. Neither had any idea how to continue this tense conversation. They had a lot to say to each other, but words were missing. A reunion of this magnitude, under such circumstances, could never result in anything other than a conflict marked by resentment. Edward walked to the window behind Harry's desk and looked out.

\- Why did you leave, son?" His tone of voice had lost all of his aggression only to turn into almost a whimper.

\- I think there were a lot of factors that led me to make that decision. Do you remember Elizabeth Farrier?

\- Yes of course. Your girlfriend

\- She was killed that night.

\- And that's why you left?"

\- There's more to it, but it does not matter to anyone but me. I had my reasons and I do not regret it.

Edward turned back to Stephen.

\- Did you even cared about your mother? Or your sisters? Your Brothers? Or even me?

\- Yes, I thought of each one of you - Stephen admitted sheepishly and sadly - I never stopped thinking about you. But I could not go back.

\- You have no idea of the disgust you have caused. Your attitudes have tarnished the name of our house for years. I've had a lot of work to regain everyone's respect back. But you never cared about any of that. You never had any respect for authority.

\- That's where you are wrong my father. I have always respected your authority, shit I've been serving all these years in the British bloody Army for fuck sake. I've always looked upon you as a leader and someone to be admired as a patriarch. You're the one who never respected me. Never gave any value to my actions. You only had eyes for Aidan and Thomas, the rising stars of the family.

\- You have yourself in so much regard don't you? Should I remind you of all the trouble you gave?

\- Yes, please.

\- How about when you ruined the marriage with Helena Sterling?

\- Oh shit, I can't believe you're bringing this up. You wanted me to get married to a horrible woman. She was uglier than a fucking goblin. I would never do that. If she were only a hot aristocrat, well I would have done it, but you did not help. Sorry.

\- See that? – he pointed his cane to Stephen – you can't take anything seriously.

\- Why do you even care? You have two older sons who have married aristocrats. Your offspring are very well assured. There was no reason why I should marry a woman like that. Besides, I never wanted to get married. With all those magic pussies waiting to be slayed, who would want to get married? Stephen laughed out loud.

\- All right Stephen I had enough of this nonsense. This conversation is over - Edward said, walking toward the exit door.

\- Wait a second - Stephen stopped him - I want to know something?"

\- Be quick.

\- Why did you come today?

\- To make sure you're kept under control and do not cause any more trouble. If you are half the man you think you are, you are going to clean this bloody mess and save all of our necks - Edward adjusted his hat on his head and put his hand on the doorknob – And one more thing: don't even think about coming home. Nobody wants to see you.

Edward slammed the door after he left.

\- Yeah. I love you too old man.


	4. Chapter 5 - Drinks And Old Stories

**Chapter 5: Drinks And Old Stories**

Ministry of Magic Atrium.

The whole fuzz on the Law Enforcement Department gave Hunter a good headache. It passed 8:00 PM and people from the night shift started to arrive. Harry released his team, ordering everyone to be on the office early next morning. Hunter left the office and went down to the Atrium. There were probably guidance's gave to the employees to not address to Hunter, because everybody looked at wherever he went, but didn't address him.

Harry gave Hunter some galleons and sikles so he could stablish himself and buy some clothes, since he left all his stuff on his house near the army base in Credenhill. He was still wearing his army uniform. Hunter took the elevator to the Atrium to leave that place and get some rest. On the lobby, he stopped near a stand. The major (and minor) newspaper were all talking about the same issue: "Stephen Hunter Returns After 17 years missing", "The Raven ins Back: Why?", "Has the Raven Passed to the Dark Side?", "A Warm welcome to an old Hero. Or is it an Old Defier?". Some of them, like the Daily Prophet showed in the first page along with the headlines a giant picture of Hunter disarming and immobilizing the Judge Yates.

\- You made quite an impression – Patricia Sweeney was standing next to him.

\- Well, they called for it. Where are you going?

\- Uh, home I suppose...

\- I need drink. We can go togheter, maybe you can show the best spots in the town – said Hunter with jerk smile.

\- I don't think so "Raven"- she said the last word full of irony.

\- Ah, cmon, it wont take long. Take it as busnissens meeting. We police work to discuss.

She heisted for a moment and sighted.

\- Alright, lets go to a more reserved place. It wont be good to my image being seen with you.

\- Capital!

Patricia took Hunter too na old pub a few blocks from the Minsitry. The place was located in a main street of London but, as like Leaky Cauldron, the building looked like an old store to muggles.

\- This is the "Jack Skirmisher". Most of its costumers are aurors or members of law enforcement. We shall have no problem here.

\- I liked it.

The room was not very large, but its center was pretty much emptied except for a pool table and some dartboards on the end. Many tables were spread through the room wall and there was a balcony with a few stools near the entrance. There were a few people so the place looked very quiet. Hunter recognized one or two people from the Ministry. Hunter and Patricia sat on a corner table they could barely been seen.

\- What you going to drink Hunter?

\- Scotch.

\- What?

\- Scotch.

\- I don't know what this is – she raised her hand to ask for the bartender. An old man, with a bald head, wearing weird glasses, came to them.

\- Hello miss Sweeney, how are you?

\- Im fine Harold, thank you. This gentleman here, if he can be called that, wish a scotch.

\- Ah scotch. Its muggle drink – he said near them with his left hand covering his mouth – I got a secret stash. Many Wizards love it, especially aurors, I can bring you a glass. For the right price of course, those stuff are not easy to get.

\- The price wont be a problem, bring two glasses. Neat for me and with two rocks for the lady. She will accompany me on this one – he blinked to Patricia.

Harold nodded and went to a backdoor near the balcony.

\- So, Patricia, I would never imagine you hanging up in this kind of place.

\- I don't usually, but this is one of the best. This place is a dream compared to other pubs.

\- Well, I don't want to know what kind of places I've been before.

\- You said you needed to discuss work business – she said bluntly – What do you want to talk about?

\- Uau, your very direct. I think this could be more informal, you know, just two mates knowing each other.

\- This is not a date. Not even in your wildest dreams.

Harold arrived, carrying two scotches as Hunter ordered.

\- Thank you Harold – said Patricia.

Hunter raised his glass in a toast.

\- Cheers.

She replied and took a sip. As she swallowed the drink, her eyes opened widely and she immediately spited the scotch.

\- In Merlin's name what is this thing? – She yelled.

Hunter couldn't stop smirking.

\- This his good stuff. Which brand is this Harold?

\- That is a Talisker, sir. 10 years.

\- Ah! I knew it. This is good stuff Patricia, you shouldn't waste it.

\- Oh no! you can have it. Im fine.

\- Well, better for me – Hunter pulled her glasses to his side – So, as we were saying…

\- Yes…

\- You want to talk about work, fine. Let's do this. Tell me. Potter said you work for the International Magic Office of Law right?

\- That's correct.

\- Do you work wi…

\- Yes.

\- I haven't finished, how do you know what I was asking?

\- Yes, Hunter. I work with your father.

\- You are not there to oversee our work aren't you? You are there to spy me on my father's behalf.

\- Actually im doing both. Killing two bird with one rock.

\- At least your are honest – Hunter swallowed all his cup content and grabbed Patricia's glass – What you do for him exactly?

\- I'm his chief of Staff.

\- For how long?

\- I've been working with him for three years. When he was promoted, he took me with him and gave me the job. He trusts me.

\- Good for you.

\- He talked about you a few times, you know?

\- Really? What did he said.

She looked to him for a few moments; her mouth twisted a little bit, them she took her glasses off. Hunter took a good look at her mysterious grey eyes. She was looking gorgeous on that low light environment.

\- He never stopped looking for you. When he took place as Foreing Minister he saw the opportunities to gather more information with conections along other countries. He especiaclly asked me to make a dossier about you, including every event that happened before you run away.

\- I bet you found a lot of interesting stuff about me.

\- I don't know…your life in Hogwarts seemed very boring.

\- What?! – he almost screamed, than he laughed – Shit, I guess wasn't the best time of my life.

\- But you had excellent grades, too be fair. Five outstanding grades on your N.E.W.T.s, that's impressive. You could have had a great carreer.

\- Well, I'm Ravenclaw stuff. We are the most underrated house. Never understood why, maybe because people love to suck Gryffindor's balls. Which house did you went?

She smiled with some triumph on her face.

\- Oh shit, please don't.

\- Why all the hatred with our beautiful noble house?

\- Why? Because those people are a bunch of arrogant assholes who thinks they are the greatest thing in the planet. Slytherin is a home was scumbags and all the trash you can find in the magic UK, but at least they know they are lowlifes. I actually respect them. I would done okay there.

\- I can't say I'm surprised. If I didn't knew or why were the Hat you I would sent you there. Or maybe send you to live with muggles. It seems to suit you.

\- Why not? Muggle world is much better than ours, but we are so full of ourselves that we can't picture that. We keep treating them in a condescending way, when we don't have nothing to offer them. They don't need us.

\- What is so great about them? I mean what you guys do?

\- Many things. I can spend hours talking about the advantages of living among them. I can watch cool movies, play cards for money, fight for money, drive incredible machines, watch an Arsenal football game or go to a Spice Girls concert.

\- I have no idea what you're talking about.

\- How not?! " _Colors of the world spice up your life! Every boy and every girl spice up your life! People of the world spice up your life! ahhhhhh_ "- Hunter sang in his thick voice in a terrible imitation of "Spice Posh".

Patricia let out a hearty laugh with that ridiculous scene.

\- Ah. So you're human after all.

\- You are such a dork!

Hunter finished the second glass. He raised his hand for Harold, asking for one more.

\- How can you drink that? Its awful.

\- Honey, this bloody drink is the only think keeping me alive and kicking.

\- You sound very depressed.

\- Life is a piece of shit anyway. You don't look much younger than me. When did you got in Hogs?

\- Three years after you.

\- Were you there when it happened?

\- I wasn't. My father made me return home before the attack.

\- Smart girl.

A silence took place. They stared at each other.

\- Why did you do it Hunter? – she said bluntly.

He took a long breath and sipped from the glass just brought from Harold. The conversation just went from a happy chat to a much darker path

\- I don't know – Hunter was looking at content of the glass, circling his finger around its edge – I guess I snapped.

\- How is that?

Hunter took another sip and lighted a cigarette. He took a long inhale.

\- I had a girlfriend, you probably have it on my file you arranged. She was the best thing that happened on my life. I was very different back them. I was very shy – he drinked againd – I must understand that I wasn't in the top of my game, you know? But changed later, I can pick up any woman I wa…

\- I know – she smiled – please continue.

\- Anyway. On that day, we were kind of scattered around Hogwarts – he knew he was lying big time. He couldn't look on Patricia's face – when I found her on the battlefield it was too late. She died at my arms. That was the trigger. I got a weird mix of emotions: sorrow, sadness, but also angry and rage. Them I did it. I strike them back as hard as I could. I wanted them to pay for what they did. For what they took it from me.

He drinked from the glass and smoked again. He was staring at the tables looking for the right words. Patricia was paying so much attention that her body was leaning towards him. Hes face lost all the confidence he had and became a face of a hurted man. A single small tear droped slowly from his eyes. On that moment, she felt sorry for him and took his hand on hers. He briefly looked at her, then took his hand out of the table.

\- After my streak of rage I so tired that I wasn't paying attention. The only thing I remembered was falling and blacking out. Next day I woke on the infirmary. People started too look weird to me. I knew what I did, but my deeds only become well known after the dust settled. A few days later, I went to Elizabeths funeral, but I stayed far, so no one could see me. That moment killed me. I was so frustrated, so sad, that I decided that was the moment too leave. I Was tired of everything: my family busting my balls for every little crap, all that magic stuff and, of course, her death. I just wanted to leave anything of our world. So I went to the muggles world. I wanted a restart, but I was also changed. After what I did, I wasn't the same man. Something was ripped out of my soul just to be replaced by another. That was my rite of passage I suppose. From them on, violence was part of me. One year later, I enlisted in the British Army as an infantryman. Things started to change. I simply got immersed in the muggle world, which was absolutely new to me, since I from a pure-blood family and never had contact with muggles. After many years, I could finally bury everything of previously life that I started to live like I was a muggle, days passed and I dint think of anything magical. I was having the best time of my life. I was changed in a way couldn't recognize what I was anymore.

\- So, Stephen Hunter is also human, after all… - they both smiled to each other – I'm sorry, I dint knew these details. If I knew it I wouldn't even bring that up.

\- That's okay. This is first time I talk to someone about that. Its been so long, but the pain is still there.

\- Maybe know you can make peace with yourself. You should tell your story. Half of the people alredy think you are a hero.

\- Im not. The Raven is a fucking joke. I hate that shit. Maybe I am criminal, a defier. In the muggles world my actions would be justified as "self defense", but here things are differnte. The words we pronounce have a sacred value. I guess I should accept a lifetime in Azkaban after this job is over.

\- Don't say that. Its not true.

\- Do you believe this Miss Sweeney?

\- I don't know. It's a complicated moral issue. I don't think we should talk about this now.

\- Sure.

\- Well, its getting late and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow, we should get going.

\- Yeah, lets go.

Hunter payed for the drinks, after tried to bargain with Harold because the price was absurd, them they left the pub.

\- Where do live? – asked Hunter.

\- A few blocks away.

\- Lets go, I will escort you.

They walked, without a saying a single word to each other. After the conversation in the pub, both where very thoughtful. They arrived in a small block of old Victorian buildings in a small and quiet street.

\- This it. We are you staying?

\- I have no place to stay, I think I will check in the Leaky Cauldron. I only have a few coins left.

\- Well, good night to you Mr. Hunter, I see you tomorrow – she strand her hand to him.

He blinked to her and nodded, and then he walked away. She stayed there looking at his back until he disappeared in the corner. Patricia gave a long sigh. She was feeling something. That man could be very "dangerous".


	5. Chapter 6: A Study In Magic Department

**Chapter 6: A Study In Magic**

Department of Magic Law Enforcement, Aurors Office.

Harry and Lenton were already in the room assigned to the task force when Stephen Hunter entered the room. He wore a suit and black shirt and his face had been shaved. He looked like another man. The room was large but very stuffy. The musty smell was tolerable to some degree. The wooden floor was so worn that it creaked when someone stepped harder. Some moths flew around the candelabra that illuminated the place, bedbugs scaled the walls, and there were some cages with different birds in the corner of the room that eventually made irritating noises. The place was also filled with portraits of ancient aurors, all posing with brave faces. A lot other trinkets that Hunter had no idea what use they had, were scattered over the room.

\- Good morning Hunter - Harry said without taking his eyes off some papers - You're late.

\- This is the best the department can offer? - Hunter ignored the remark.

\- There was no space available, we had to improvise this old warehouse - said Harry - Lenton, you may begin.

\- I spent all night reviewing all this paperwork of the archives as well as the dossier on Rostamzadeh delivered by the Minister. Amir Rostamzadeh was born in Iran, but the date is unknown. His parents were quite pureblood witches. They moved to England in the mid-1970s when Rostamzadeh was still a child. In the records about their parents it is only reported that they passed away in 1984, when he was already an auror. We found no record of any other relative. I received today an owl from the Hogwarts director today informing us that they have no record of his presence at school, except for one or two photos given by an old student to the archives bearing the name of Rostamzadeh. The only certain information we have is from our own database. Although the records about him have also disappeared mysteriously from here, we know he was an Auror. Some retired Aurors with whom I spoke assured me that they had heard this name, but none of them were able to give some more accurate information, not even to whom he worked at the time. Then, in 1988, he disappeared for good.

\- Before you continue, I need you to clarify a few points - Harry interrupted him - What did his parents do?

\- We have no information, but Ms. Sweeney sent a requisition to the immigration staff and to the Iranian government. Maybe we'll find out in a few days.

\- And how did they die?

\- It was an unusual accident. In the hospital records it is reported that they became ill, but there is no precise indication of the cause of death, unless their bodies stopped working. There is no indication of any specific illness or any accident.

Hunter was paying close attention to Lenton's explanation. The story of Rostamzadeh was marked by a total obscurity and mystery. With every new step taken, with each new jigsaw puzzle together, it became more obvious that Rostamzadeh himself somehow over the years erased his traces of history to eliminate any chance of tracking him.

\- How could this man destroy any information about him? How was he able to get rid of files held by Hogwarts and especially from a public office like this?

\- It is likely that he did this before starting his actions, as a prevention. No one was paying attention to him before 2001, when his and we all know why – responded Lenton.

\- The focus at that time was on Voldemort's threat, which probably left Rostamzadeh free to operate off-radar – concluded Hunter.

\- That's most likely.

\- Continuing - said Lenton - In 2001 Rostamzadeh made his first attempt: he blew up a pub in Sidney, whose place was a facade to enter the magical world, similar to Leaky Cauldron. Several dead people, including wizards and Muggles. In 2003, he released a pack of magical animals through the streets of Paris, the most dangerous of them all, of course. Here also some dead and many wounded on both sides. His most daring and damaging action occurred three years later in Tokyo: he repeated the feat of Paris, but with a greater number of creatures, including a dragon. The consequences were devastating: several dead and wounded. The thing was so out of control that Japanese wizards had to resort to international aid to contain the damage. In 2009, 2010 and 2012 he would commit other atrocities such as mass bewitching of Muggles, exposition of wizards working with Muggles, among others. Your actions are not restricted to one place. Several countries in the world have been targets of their attacks: United States, Brazil, Argentina, Canada, Australia, Russia, you name it. Since 2012, when he assassinated a major Muggle politician in Germany in front of a number of Muggles, he disappeared. No action attributed to him was committed and his name was not heard; until recently when Hunter found him in Afghanistan.

\- By the nature of your report Hunter - Harry pointed at the sergeant - We suspect your next attempt will be an attack on Muggles using dementors.

Hunter rubbed at the weather and thought for a moment.

\- That does not answer the most important question - Hunter was each more interested in the case - Faced with the absence of any record or information about this man, how do you know he is responsible for those acts?

\- Whenever someone investigated these occurrences, his name would appear – explained Lenton - witnesses, documents, anything, but nothing concrete about his appearance or motivations. A Muggle woman in Australia had talked to a man named Rostamzadeh the day before the accident in Sydney. She even reported that he told her what he would do, but she was not able to describe in detail how he looked like. Most reports that contain some physical description are all contradictory, to the point of not deserving trust. And this is just an example.

\- Does he have an associate? Is there any connection to any specific group?

\- Not that we know – said Lenton.

\- Is it possible that he served under Voldemort and is continuing his work?

\- It is quite unlikely. In the 1990s, after hunting down all of Voldemort's remnants, Rostamzadeh was not among them and his name was even quoted or appeared in any document on the activities of death eaters that we investigated.

\- Maybe he was some sort of sleeper cell, something like Voldemort's B-plan in case he failed. Someone who only Voldemort knew and who had orders to stay out.

\- It's an interesting theory - Lenton admitted - I think it's worth considering, but we have nothing concrete. The Aurors who investigated these events have always worked on "lone wolf" theory.

\- At this point we should not discard anything until we have more solid evidence, "observed Harry." Very well, Hunter. Time for you to do some "constable" work.

Harry pulled two large cardboard boxes with his feet.

"Here are more than a thousand photos and mugshots of criminals, ordinary wizards, Muggles, and any other people related to the attacks. Much of these photos were sent to us by other governments in a cooperative effort to seize Rostamzadeh. There must be more of this coming these days. Have fun – Potter smirked.

\- Yeah, I sure will.

Hunter picked up the box and dropped the contents on an empty table, scattering countless photos of men of various types. Harry's office knocked on the door and entered the room looking for the boss.

\- Mr. Potter," said the blond-haired girl in a long braid. She wore oversized glasses for her small face and wore a brown dress embroidered with daisies - the auroras responsible for the galleon counterfeiters are looking for you; Looks like they found the suspect.

\- Thank you, Joanna, tell Templeton and Harris that I'm coming." Harry turned to Lenton and Hunter - I have to deal with this urgently. I'll see you guys after lunch. Oh, And Lenton, if you find Archibald let me know that I want him here as soon as possible.

Lenton nodded as Harry left the room next to his desk. Hunter was leaning against the table, analyzing the photos of the people. He began by separating the photos that had nothing to do with what he had seen of the huge pile of suspects who deserved a closer look.

\- Are you having fun there, Hunter? - Lenton asked in a good mood.

\- If he's not here, I swear I'm going to blow my brains out.

Lenton grimaced as if he did not understand the expression.

\- So Hunter, what do you intend to do when this is over?

\- If I'm not sent to jail, I'll probably go back to where I was, "Hunter replied as monotonously as he could while looking at the photos.

\- You know Hunter, I think you'd make a good auror - Lenton said sincerely - You have the verve needed for this job. You would be a good asset to our team.

\- I don't know mate, I've been away for a long time, I do not know if I can go back to this as before.

\- If you adapted to the Muggles, I do not think it would be a problem getting back, right? - Lenton was now standing, arranging some scrolls in the main board of the room - Boss said you were some kind of Hit Wizzard among the Muggles.

\- Yes, but on a larger scale. I am a Staff Sergeant. I don't know how to explain it to you.

\- What is a Sergeant?

\- Sergeant – Hunter said in a intellectual manner – from the Latin, "the one who servers".

\- Do you mind if I ask you a question? - Lenton said with some caution, changing the subject. Hunter seemed to be a man of short temper, especially on such a sensitive subject.

\- Shoot it - Hunter said, already imagining what it was about. He gazed at the photos.

\- Why did you leave us?

\- Hunter, with his back to Lenton, looked up and rolled his eyes. He was getting bored with those questions all the time. After a long sigh, his mind sought a brief reply. He then paused for a moment, his eyes widening, and he turned slowly to Slow. His hand rested beneath her chin as he glanced sideways at the ground. He then looked at Lenton, snapped his fingers and said,

Why did Rostamzadeh leave us?

Lenton made a curious face.

\- I did not understand.

\- You said that Rostamzadeh went rogue in 1988, but the question is: why? Why did he suddenly abandon everything and disappear?- "Well, that's what we want to know, is not it?"

Hunter started pacing the room, hand on chin and staring at the floor as he came and went from one end to the other.

\- What did the old colleagues said about him? Have any of them made any comments about Rostamzadeh and his personal beliefs?

\- Nothing that caught my attention, but I can review the reports.

\- Yes, Yes! You do that - Hunter paused again, snapped his fingers and pointed again at Lenton - In which division did he work? "

\- We do not know, as I said, his records were erased.

\- Yes, maybe his personal files, but what about reports of the cases he worked on, do they still exist?

\- We would have to turn our old case files upside down. We're talking about 30 years old stuff, if they still haven't been sent to trash, and besides, if Rostamzadeh was cautious as we imagine, he must have got rid of those files too.

\- We need to get someone to search these old files. I also want that when you review the testimonials look for any information on what kind of cases he worked on. If you do not have anything, I'll go and talk to those ex-offenders myself.

Lenton was surprised by Hunter's sudden insight.

\- You see - he said, laughing - You are natural auror.

\- No, enough of that talk, chap - said hunter laughing - let me get back to these pictures.

\- It had been a long time since lunch. When Lenton arrived at around 4:00 pm, Hunter was sitting in a chair, a cloak hanging from the hillside, and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up. He was focused and every photo he looked at. They looked at each other in admiration and thought it best not to pester Hunter.

\- Did you get what I asked for, Lenton?" Hunter asked without taking his eyes off the photos.

\- Yes, I looked at it, you were right.

\- I'm listening - Hunter dropped a photo and picked up another.

\- I reviewed the testimony of an ex-Auror named Ian Mercier. I did not find anything about personal convictions or any idea Rostamzadeh had.

\- But?

\- But ... he did mention that Rostamzadeh worked on Mug Squad in 1988.

\- Mug Squad?

\- Yes, that's what we call each other." The official name is Muggle Crimes Division. It usually consists of only one pair of aurors. Basically they investigate crimes committed by Muggles against wizards and vice versa.

\- Interesting," Hunter said, pausing at the pictures and looking up.

\- Yes, it reinforces the suspicion that he hates Muggles, but it does not prove any ideological connection with that-not-to-be-named.

\- Maybe he's witnessed too many crimes against witches. He must have freaked out and gone get revenge. It makes sense all these attacks seeing from that angle.

\- Harry Potter burst into the room accompanied by Patricia Sweeney. Hunter took a good look and she was as elegant as ever. She looked back for a few seconds and immediately ignored his presence. Hunter turned his attention to the photos.

\- Lenton, any news? - Harry wanted to know.

\- Not exactly, but Mr. Hunter had good insights. We found out that Rostamzadeh worked on the Mug Squad and that might give us some clues. Maybe we should get someone to go through the old cases.

\- Good idea - Harry agreed - I'll have the new guy do this job. Something might come up. I was talking to Miss. Sweeney on the parchment.

\- Yes, the parchment does not contain any meaningful message – said Patricia - In fact, it is a purchase order, renting potion equipment and supplies from a black market vendor.

\- Do you have the name of the supplier? - asked Lenton.

\- Yes, his name is Kieran Malik, but I suspect it may be a false message - Maybe some code, that's out of my league. I leave that to you investigators.

\- Anyway, we should check that name - Lenton suggested.

\- I've already put Archibald on it.

\- Did you send the scroll to the expertise?" Maybe there's something that can decipher a spell-code or something.

\- We've already taken to the forensic magic sector - Patricia said - but our specialists did not find anything. If it has something like that, it must be very powerful to the point that they do not detect it.

"I talked to the chief of the laboratory about the matter of the Dementors, and he was astonished. He has no idea how this happened, but he has indicated someone he can solve.

\- Who?

\- Professor Elias Featherstone. He is a spellbinding creature and currently teaches at Hogwarts.

\- I believe it's a multi-disciplinary issue. We need several specialists in different areas thinking together about how Rostamzadeh could have done that.

\- And the top experts are at Hogwarts - said Harry - Patricia, Hunter, and I'll go there tomorrow morning.

\- How long will the boss stay?

\- I do not know, I'll wait one day at the most."

\- Well, I guess." Before Lenton ended the sentence, Hunter shrieked, almost jumping out of his chair.

\- Potter! Hunter said to him with a triumphant look. "I got him."

The three of them ran to Hunter's desk to look at the photo. It was a recent photo, showing a man with gray shoulder-length hair and a triangular face with a slightly protuberant nose. He also wore a well-trimmed mustache, and dressed differently. His skin was tan as a mediterranean person and his eyes were light green. Hunter recognized that one immediately.

\- Are you sure, Hunter? Are you sure this is our man?

\- Im positive Potter. It's him, no doubt.

\- Look at the name on the photo, - Patricia pointed out.

\- Yves Mansur - Lenton read loudly – Have you heard the name boss?

\- No. This photo came from the United States, it was probably taken there. Clearly he uses these alias in public. Patricia?

\- I know Harry - she smiled - I'm going to take it directly to the Minister. He should contact the authorities of the United States Magical Congress to send information as soon as possible.

\- Tell him I said "Hi"- Hunter smirked.

She ignored the comment and left the room.

\- Lenton, I need you to check everything we got on this name.

\- Right away boss.

\- Good job Hunter. We are making progress.

\- We will see about that.

The two of them waited a long time in the room while Lenton and Patricia acted. It was late at night and everyone was already feeling tired. A few hours later, near midnight, Patricia returned with Lenton.

\- The Minister dispatched a message immediately, but it is likely to take a few days for us to have an answer from the Americans.

\- Lenton?

\- I'm still checking boss, but it's going to take a while. Nothing so far.

\- All Right. We can not waste time. While we wait for the answer, we go to Hogwarts as planned to get more clues. Lenton, keep looking. If anything new comes up, do not hesitate to send me a message.

\- Sure boss.

\- You said we were going to Hogwarts? – Hunter asked.

\- Yes, we need to consult several experts about the dementors issue.

\- You got be fucking kidding me.

\- Don't worry. I already dispatched an owl to Hogwarts telling the Headmistress that we will arrive tomorrow. I have specified that our visit should be treated discreetly, without any student knowing. I want to avoid the same situation as yesterday.

\- Shit Potter! do I really have to go?

\- What is your problem?

\- Nothing ... I just did not want to go back there.

Patricia looked at him discreetly. He wondered what she was thinking.

"Your presence is essential. This is out of the question. Do not worry. No one will bother you.

\- Yeah, sure Potter.

"Very well, I'll meet you tomorrow at 7 o'clock at Kings Cross.

Hunter returned to Leaky Cauldron late at night. He was very tired and his eyes were aching from looking at moving photos all day. The pub was almost empty, except for a handful of drunks sleeping in the chairs.

\- Hi Mathilda, I'm going to my room, - he told to the fat middle-aged woman at the counter. She was always as grumpy as Hunter.

\- A letter has come to you this afternoon.

\- A letter? - Hunter thought that was unusual - Who sent it?

\- I don't know. I put it under your door.

\- Okay, thanks. Good evening.

Hunter walked up the stairs. He walked to the bottom of the second-story hall where his room was and opened the door. A small envelope lay on the floor. Hunter locked the door and sat on the bed. It was a simple, non-sender envelope. He opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper, which read:

"Very well, sergeant, very well. You are on the right path. Keep going that way. We shall meet soon enough"

At bottom of the paper there was a signature. " **A.R.** "

\- Fuck me ...


	6. Chapter 7 - A Journey To The Past

**Chapter 7: A Journey To The Past**

Kings Cross Station, London.

Patricia arrived at the station a few minutes late. Hunter and Harry stood in front of the 9 3/4 platform. They both seemed to be in a heated argument.

Did you read it carefully? - Hunter asked, waving a sheet of paper - Pay attention to the words.

\- I understood. He's teasing us.

\- Bloody Hell Potter, can't you see beyond that?

\- What do you mean?

\- It's obvious is not it? The department is compromised.

\- This is absurd.

\- Really? I had some insights yesterday at the office and that's what he's talking about in the letter.

\- You are exaggerating. There is nothing that points to this.

\- Really? Are you telling me that it is impossible for someone to have planted a bug in the office?

\- A bug?

\- Yes, a bug, a wire-tap, or anything else that would allow him to listen to us.

\- This is impossible, the department has an impeccable security system. Such sorcery would be identified.

\- I don't buy that. How about a mole?

\- No way. He could never infiltrate there. I already said: the department is safe.

\- Potter, I've been through multiple infiltration missions and believe me, I can think of a thousand ways to get in there. Do you really believe Rostamzadeh would not be able to do that too? The son of a bitch is always two steps ahead of us.

\- I'm gonna need more than this letter to start whitch hunt at the department.

\- Can't you listen to yourself? Should I remind you of Alastor Moody? What if the same thing is happening here? How much do you trust your personnel?

\- That was a long ago. Things are different now. You are getting paranoid.

\- You are underestimating our enemy. Big mistake.

They both stopped the discussion when Patricia approached.

\- What is going on?

Hunter handed her the letter.

\- It was delivered to me yesterday at the Leaky Cauldron.

She read the message and when it arrived in the initials that signed it, her face looked terrified.

\- This is serious. He is tracking you. He may be even close.

\- Too close, in my opinion.

\- Mr. Potter, maybe Hunter is right. Maybe he's watching us closely. It is possible that at least he has corrupted some employee. We must have some assurance at least.

\- If I involve internal affairs, this is going to get out of control. The press and the government high rank already upon our heads.

\- We can do this discreetly; without an official procedure.

\- I'll think of something. Let's get going, we're late.

The train rode the bucolic landscape to Hogwarts at high speed. The wagons were emptying as people descended the stations along the way. Hunter was outside the carriage, savoring the icy wind of the field while a rare sense of peace took him. Time had erased from his memory how beautiful that trip was, and at that moment he felt nostalgic. The wagon door opened and Patricia came up to him. She was holding a box of magic beans.

\- Would you like some?

Hunter shook his head, inhaled the cigarette smoke and threw the butt off.

\- I never liked that shit.

\- Is everything okay with you? - She leaned her hand on his shoulder. Hunter realized that she had become more sympathetic since the conversation in Jack Skirmisher.

\- I don't know. I don't like any of this.

He was leaning against the guard-rail of the train. A pendant with the symbol of a crucified man had left his shirt and swayed in the wind.

\- What is it? - Patricia pointed out.

\- This? - Hunter held the crucifix - It is a symbol praised by many Muggles.

\- What does it mean?

\- He was a very wise man and also a real hardcore fellow. A long time ago he irritated some people, so they captured him, beat the shit out of him in the worst possible way. He was humiliated, cursed, and then they beat him even more. But the guy did not break. No, no. he took it like a real man. He laugh at then. After he was crucified and left for dead, he sent a huge "fuck you all you pieces of shit, you have no fucking clue what your are doing or who you are messing with" to those dunces who were booing him. But he was so hard that three days later he returned. Before disappearing forever, he said that one day he would come back and judge everyone. That's what I call a payback. He has been my hero ever since.

\- Sounds like you I guess - she put a bean in her mouth and then made a face - Ugh. Rotten egg...

Hunter removed a small metal canteen from his jacket and handed it to Patricia.

\- This should help you with the bad taste.

\- Is that's the awful drink you gave me the other day? - She lifted her right eyebrow.

He smiled and put the bottle back in his pocket.

\- What the "boy who lived" is doing in there?

\- He is reading something. I was too, but I got sick reading on trains.

\- So, Patricia… - he got up from the guard-rail and leaned closer to her - We were having an interesting little talk the other day, but I realized we were just talking about myself.

\- Meaning?

\- What about you? - He was smirking a very sappy and insinuating way - I mean, who is Patricia Sweeney? Why does she work in such a boring place? Is she is single? Is she married? Is she available?

She frowned as her cheeks flushed. She ran her hands through her hair and replied:

\- I don't know what kind of cheap women you used to be with, but I'm certainly not one of them.

\- Oh, I totally agree - He placed his right hand in the car, encircling her. Their faces were very close - I'm not the type you are used to either.

She stares at him without hesitation. He returned the stare. Then, slowly, he brought his lips close to hers. She closed her eyes and grabbed the collar of his coat, pulling him hard against her.

The train had finally hit the Hogwarts station. The three remaining wizards descended on the station, being greeted by an old and well-known "giant."

\- Harry! - Hagrid saluted him with open arms and a big smile – I did not I expect you to come home so soon? How are you?

\- I am fine, thanks Hagrid. This is Miss Patricia Sweeney.

\- Miss Sweeney - Hagrid smiled and kissed her hand - Elegant as usual.

She returned the kindness with blink.

\- And this is Mr. Stephen Hunter

Hagrid closed his face in a more darker, cautious expression.

\- Oh, Mr. Hunter. It's been a long time - He smiled awkwardly - You hardly look like the young student I met.

Hunter looked at Hagrid with some nostalgia. Hagrid had always been nice to him, but the semi-giant looked much older than it was then. He showed a certain tiredness for his age, but his energy and good humor were the same as always.

\- Good to see you too, Hagrid - Hunter held out his hand and the half-giant greeted her amicably.

\- Harry, the Headmistress received your letter. She told me to lead you discreetly straight to her office.

\- Thanks Hagrid, this is a sensitive matter and we do not want to draw attention. Especially from the Ravenclaw students.

Hagrid looked at Hunter and then back at Harry, nodding.

\- Of course, of course, I understand. Follow me, would you?

\- Hunter - Said Harry pulling something out of a backpack - Wear this.

\- What is that?

\- My invisibility cloak.

\- No, I will not use that shit. Forget it.

\- It's only until we enter the Headmistress's quarters. You do not want to call attention yourself, don't you?

Hunter looked at Patricia. She was holding back the laughter.

Fine! - Hunter pulled the cloak from Harry's hand.

Hagrid led the three wizards to the Castle along a path that Hunter did not remember existed in his day. Hunter admired Hogwarts Castle in all its magnitude and beauty. The place seemed never to have faced a bloody conflict as it had 17 years ago and at that moment, the castle enjoyed a peace under a beautiful summer sun. As much as Hogwarts was one of the most beautiful places Hunter had ever seen life, and he was in various parts of the world while serving in the S.A.S., that moment also brought him deep sadness and remorse. That was why he did not want to go back there. The payoff was just not positive.

When they actually entered the castle, his feelings did not improve, on the contrary, the anguish he felt at the core seemed to increase as he moved through the old corridors. These places contained memories of the whole phase of a life. The smell, the colors, the vivid pictures of dead people ages ago. All the stones that supported the castle. All the people who went there dressed in the same way as in their day. Everything, for Hunter, was a terrifying plunge into a confluence of feelings. His heart was racing faster and faster as he moved deeper into the castle. His will was to flee from that place immediately. He could. No one would notice. He could use the cloak of invisibility and disappear at once, return to his loving Muggle world and his life in the British army with which he was already more than accustomed. The chance was ahead of him, but at the same time, that return to his original world seemed to conceal a greater motive.

After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, they reached the chambers of Headmistress. Hagrid knocked on the door and announced that the guests had arrived. Hunter removed the cloak of invisibility, his face dripping with sweat, and returned it to Harry. The door opened. An old witch, dressed pompously and with a long pointed hat, left the room to greet them.

\- Good afternoon - said Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She stared at Hunter with an unreadable expression.


	7. Chapter 8 - Hogwarts

**Chapter 8 – Hogwarts**

Headmistress Chambers, Hogwarts.

\- We met yesterday for a previous meeting after Headmistress informed us of his visit - Professor Flitwick said on behalf of the other scholars - We gathered together almost all of the Hogwarts experts and yet we came to no conclusion. We have no idea how this could have been done. Have you considered submitting this question to the Department of Mysteries?

\- Their response was the same - Harry sounded disappointed.

\- But - continued McGonagall - we may have a better picture if Mr. Hunter agrees to share his thoughts on the Pensieve.

The three investigators, as well as Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Flitwick captaining the other academics, were seated at a large round table in a meeting room. The place had been created a few years ago for meetings and discussions between teachers.

Hunter stared at McGonagall. So, like Hagrid, she had aged, but time was much more visible in her than in the semi-giant. She still behaved with the magnanimity of the old days and her voice was still firm. She returned the look - which he knew very well from childhood time - indicating that he should do what she said. He always found that woman intimidating and imposing, even more so now that she accumulated years of experience and was the new boss.

Hunter thought for a few seconds. That situation bothered him deeply, but he yielded to the greater good.

\- Visiting my mind is not something I would recommend to anyone - said hunter with the usual sarcasm - but since you insist ...

\- Please – she waved her hand to the Penseive direction.

The Pensieve was positioned near the entrance to the room. Hunter deduced that she had already been moved there with that purpose. He went to the object along with the other teachers and Headmistress, who circled around Hunter. He stopped in front of the Pensieve and looked at the liquid flowing in the basin; his face reflecting in the water. He turned to the others and held out his hand.

\- I need a wand. Professor Flitwick? he ventured.

\- For my best student?" Make good use, "said the old Ravenclaw patron smiling.

Hunter took the wand from Flitwick's hand. He held the wand in both hands, analyzing it. He had not touched one in years. He went to the Pensieve and pointed the wand at his head. The memory of the operation in the cave soon surfaced. Hunter pulled the memory out and inserted it into the bowl.

\- Welcome to Hell.

The teachers, one by one, approached the Pensieve, and after seeing Hunter's tragedy, they returned stunned by what they saw. Headmistress McGonagall was the last. And she looked surprised as well. They then met in a small circle and began discussing various theses. Hunter, Patricia, and Potter, next door, were silent, eagerly awaiting a conclusion.

\- So? Hunter asked impatiently – What are your opinions on this clusterfuck?

\- Professor Sklansky? McGonagall asked.

Rutherford Sklansky, a former Auror with whom Harry had worked early in his career, was responsible for teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. He was not old, but his head showed advanced signs of baldness. He wore a brown tweed jacket and a red bow tie. When asked by McGonagall, he straightened his glasses and cleared his throat.

\- Well, I'm not sure what to think of all this. "He seemed to concentrate to finish his reasoning." Mr. Hunter, what have you and your men used against the Dementors? "

\- You mean our guns?

\- Yes, you were firing - he was looking for the right word - I know those objects. Is that what the Muggles use to fight, right? Those seem to me to be one of the more powerful I have ever seen.

\- No doubt. We were using a carbine model L1191A1 – a proud Hunter explained – Those babies can fire 5.56mm caliber rounds at a speed of more than 1,500 kilometers per hour. Those bloody things can pierce concrete. Imagine what they can do with a human body and that include wizards.

\- I have no doubt that they are powerful weapons, but they did not seem to have any effect. Dementors are Wraith-Type creatures, meaning they do not react to attacks, say, by physical materials.

\- What else? asked Harry.

\- I do not know. Dementors are creatures of obscure and uncertain origin. I know how to defeat them, but I could never tell how to manipulate them. This would require extremely advanced knowledge in dark arts, which I dont have.

Hunter thought of the answer as his mind worked to get the pieces together.

\- Perhaps this is not about the Dementors, but about the Muggles and their capacity for perception. Would not it be better to assume that my teammates were bewitched?

\- Very good sir. Hunter - Flitiwick volunteered - that's what I was going to say. I believe it is more plausible to work on the hypothesis that it is a different procedure. Rostamzadeh's targets were the Muggles, not the Dementors.

\- This makes sense if we consider our suspicions that Muggles are the target of Rostamzadeh, - concluded Harry - but Professor, which spell would enable the Muggles to see the Dementors?

\- You have seen my memory - Hunter interrupted - Rostamzadeh never said any spell.

Professor Flitwick frowned and made a face of disappointment.

\- Mr. Hunter - he chuckled - area-scale spells are more than common in our world, they're all over the place. Did you forget that? It is likely that the cave was one of those areas and he prepared the place for just that.

\- Wow, 10 points down for Ravenclaw - Patricia said mockingly. Everyone in the room laughed at the joke; even Minerva McGonagall.

\- Patricia! Hunter was embarrassed - C'mon! Give me a break.

\- Sorry, sorry - Flitwick did not want to embarrass one of his best students - I can not tell for sure what kind of spell he might have used. I would have to study some more specific works to try to find the answer. There is not a very extensive literature on Muggle spells, especially one that gives them the ability to see specific magical creatures.

Hunter pulled Harry close and said in his ear:

\- We're wasting our time on this. This is not going to get us anywhere.

Harry nodded. He agreed with Hunter. Unfortunately, that question was too complex to have an immediate answer. Perhaps it would be better to give the academics some time to think about something.

\- Very well - said Harry - I understand that this is a complicated matter, and you do not have all the answers.

\- Not yet - said Flitwick - but we promise that we will investigate this thoroughly and find some answer soon enough.

\- I really appreciate your help. I'm looking forward to your answers.

\- Headmistress - Flitiwick said, looking at his watch - The lunch hour of the students must be over by now.

\- Of course, Professor, you are dismissed. Thank you for having your times - McGonagall said and then addressed the three - You guys wait here, I want to talk privately.

Flitwick turned to Hunter.

\- Mr. Hunter, before you leave, please, stop by in my office to talk for a while.

\- Of course, teacher, it will be an honor Professor.

Minerva McGonagall waited for the teachers to leave the room and then asked the three of them to sit down.

\- Very well, there are some things I would like to share with you about Rostamzadeh, which no one else needs to know.

\- Harry, when you asked for information about Rostamzadeh, I told him that there was no information on him.

The three were still looking at the ex-teacher anxiously.

\- However, this is not entirely true. In fact, we do not have records about him, but I remember him. He was one of my best students.

\- One moment a teacher, if you know him, why you never informed the authorities about his identity.

\- Because I did not remember him until very recently, "she continued." He studied here in the mid-1970s and I've been here since 1956, so it's hard for me to remember all the students I taught. Anyway, about a few months ago, when I set up some personal files, inside which, old photos, I found a specific one of a great student that I had but did not remember his name. That's when I found the photo and in it, as in all the others, I had noted the names.

She pulled a picture of her robes and set it on the table. In the photo, a young Minerva McGonagall posed next to a young man of tanned complexion and a happy smile. He held a small eagle in his hands. Beside him was a girl as young as him and they both wore the Ravenclaw symbol on their robes.

\- Who is the girl? Patricia asked.

\- I do not remember, but she was always with him. Maybe a girlfriend or a close friend.

\- What about him, Professor? "Hunter wanted to know more." "What do you remember about him?"

\- I do not know anything about his personal life, but I remember he was one of the best students I ever had. He was a transfiguration enthusiast and never hid his love for this discipline. He had this pet eagle and I remember that from his first class he said he wanted to fly one day like her.

Hunter immediately looked at Harry, looking somber.

\- There you go Potter - he could not hide the sarcasm - Still do not think we need a cleaning?

\- I'm going to send an owl to Lenton immediately. "Harry hurried

\- Do you think he has transfigured himself and entered your office? asked Minerva with a stern look at Harry. "How did you let that happen?

\- He got soft - Hunter replied - He's been pushing pencils for too long, I suppose. I warned him that we're dealing with someone very clever. Pure Ravenclaw material. I guess now we know…

\- We do not have time for this now, Hunter. Headmistress, we need to go, I appreciate your attention, "said Harry.

\- I am always at the disposal of the Ministry, Potter, "answered Minerva," but I would like a word with Mr. Hunter alone. "

\- Of course, Patricia and I are going. Patricia, I want you to go to the library and check the records of the '70s and write down all the names of the women who passed through the Ravenclaw. Hunter, when you're done with Headmistress, wait here in the hallway.

Harry and Patricia said goodbye to Minerva and left the room.

\- Hunter stared at Minerva after they had left, and asked,

\- Go ahead Headmistress, I'm getting used to it.

\- What are you talking about, boy? She raised an eyebrow questioning him.

\- Everyone asks why I did what I did.

\- I know what you did - she paused and continued - and especially why.

\- How so?

\- The Gray Lady told me.

\- So you know, "Hunter shrugged and sighed heavily," that this is all bullshit. "

\- No, Hunter, I do not think so, "she said in a serious tone.

\- Really? Said the lady who hates cowardice.

\- What you've done is far from what I call cowardice.

\- So you approve of what I did?

\- As always, she had the answer on the tip of her tongue.

\- Do you?

\- I do not regret it, if that's what you want to hear.

\- No, Hunter, that's not what I want to hear. The question is: why do you still carry so much guilt?

\- Because I did not react against Death Eaters to protect my colleagues. I just did it because I wanted revenge for killing my girlfriend. I acted out of sheer egoism to satisfy a personal desire. If I had not been hiding like a coward in the common room, maybe she'd lived. I have paid a very dear price for my cowardice and I will never pay this debt in my life.

\- We can not have it all Hunter - she still kept a hard, but more flexible tone - You've never been a man of action. You were quiet, reserved, shy. You spent a lot of time in the library and were terrified of playing Quidditch. But okay, it was his nature. You would never do what Harry Potter did back then, but people change. Today, you are a very different man from that scared boy. Today you are capable of things that Potter could never do. And all it took was a tragic event to start certain changes, but nothing comes for free. The question I ask is: if you had been there before, what would ensure that you would have protected it? Even Neville Longbottom would be able to intimidate you.

\- No Hunter, you would not have changed anything, and it's possible that you, too, had died.

\- A life lived with cowardice is not worth living because you are never free. I was assailed by feelings that petrified me. What did all the things I learned or studied serve me if I could not act? The fact is that while she was there, I was crying with fear. And I hate myself for it.

\- Until when?

\- It's been over ten years and it's still there. After I returned to this world, everything came back. I had forgotten for a long time, but it did nothing. This place - Hunter stretched out his arms to the living room - only brings me pain. Here I have lived the most unfortunate years of my life, but also the best ones. And everything was taken from me. So I guess I'll never be able to forget these things. This is a scar I should carry forever because it is a warning of what I should not be.

\- And I suppose that why you are behind Rostamzadeh is for pure revenge?

\- He killed my teammates. I need to do something.

\- But this time you can do different.

He did not reply immediately, but he understood her message.

\- Hunter, I just wanted to say that regardless of anything, I'm on your side, "she said in a maternal tone." I'm aware that the Wizengamot is wanting your head, and if that happens, I want you to know that it can. " count on me to be your witness. As vile as it has been means that you have used, I do not think you deserve the punishment they want. You were a kid and you were put in an extreme situation, but no matter what you intended, your actions saved innocent lives and that should be taken into consideration. I do not know what to say to you. You do not have to say anything to me - she held Hunter's hands - you just have to convince yourself.

The door suddenly opened and a clerk rushed in, shouting for Minerva.

\- What happened? – asked the Headmistress.

\- Ma'am, we have a problem in the castle, "said a relatively young and frightened wizard." The students know that Mr. Hunter is here.

\- What? Minerva rose from her chair almost shouting, "How is this possible?"

\- I do not know, I think some professor opened his mouth. The Ravenclaw students left the classrooms and are in the hallway and common room demanding that Mr. Hunter. And several Slytherin students are protesting. There were fights between these houses and some went to the infirmary.

\- Have the teachers and other staff to dispatch them back to their common rooms immediately. Students who refuse must be detained immediately.

\- Yes, ma'am, "the man said and ran off.

\- Hunter - Minerva looked at him sternly - Do not leave this room!

Then she hurried out the door.

He stared at the door for some time, waiting for someone to come back. Sitting in the chair, he brought his right hand into his coat to his pack of cigarettes, but his hand had found something else: an invisibility cloak.

It was time to visit his "fans".


End file.
